


I hold you close to my heart

by Muke_giggles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army, Cute, Danger, Eventual Happy Ending, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I'm bad at tags, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niam - Freeform, Protective Zayn, Rescue Missions, Short Story, Strangers to Lovers, War, larry - Freeform, laughing moments, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_giggles/pseuds/Muke_giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the photo didn't fell out his uniform,<br/>he wouldn't get shot,If he wouldn't be able to warn Liam,<br/>Liam wouldn't have gotten his team back to the base.<br/>the last bullet would be used.<br/>And the danger could do his job</p>
<p>The story about how one fallen picture saved a life and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hold you close to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing it late at night.  
> So I am planning to keep improving the story.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> I will try to complete it soon

Louis let out a shaky breath as he sees Liam,  
harry's assigned partner in the army step out the black car,  
his cheeks stained with tears as he hold a flag folded in his trembling hands.

"No!" Louis slams the door shut,sliding against it as he heard the loud knocks.  
"Go away!" "You have the wrong house!" "Is this a fucking prank?!"  
"Harry it's not funny!" all these silly things where coming from the heartbroken Louis as he screams.

After a minute he still opens the door seeing the flag lay on his porch with a letter signed by the other part he lost.  
"I figured you would open the door."Liam soft voice was heard next to his door.  
"Harry...was shooting trying to the wall down,in progress the picture of you sleeping in his big sweater slipped out of his uniform.  
He...-" "Stop don't make it seem it was my fault." Louis spat ready to slam the door shut but stopped as he heard Liam continue.  
"Harry got shot in his shoulder as he tried to grab it. Louis no one knew there was a sniper in our hiding spot,ready to kill us all when our last bullet was used.  
He had whispered it in my ear before I escorted the group back to the basis.  
I'm sorry..." With those words Liam stepped back in the car.

It was a week later when Liam had brought the news on a cold November night as Louis opened his door.  
Not expecting to see a young lad in his 20 with a blue hat and green uniform standing on his porch.  
"Are you Lou bear?" the lad asks unsure.  
Louis eyes blinked for a second.  
"Excuse me? How do you know that name?"  
The lad quickly spoke again. "My name is Niall Horan. I serve in the blue army.Can I come in?"

Niall smiled kindly as he received a cup of tea from Louis.  
"The blue army makes sure to check a area before we official let the people of the country know it's a safe point.  
The red army had been trying for days to get the wall down so the village people could escape out of the war zone.I was assigned to check the wall."  
Niall looked unsure showing slight relief as Louis squeezed his shoulder.  
"It's okay,It must be quite scary to walk there." "There was a photo lying in the sand,getting my attention as I kneeled down to grab it,In the progress somebody pulled me to the ground. He was bleeding slightly from his arm as he silently pointed to a corner where I vaguely could make out the beginning of a gun. Even now I couldn't figure out how he managed to get his team mates out of there when the sniper was right in their fight zone.Your picture saved us."

Louis eyes went wide."You said us...b-but the flag?Liam,he cried..."  
Niall furrows his eyes in confusion.  
"Can I see the flag?" he says a small thank you as Louis hand him the neatly folded flag."  
this flag is of the country the red and blue army where fighting.  
This symboys mean 'I love you' an these mean 'I hold you close to my heart'. About Liam.  
He was the doctor who needed to go past the wall,he saw Harry get shot thinking he was dead.  
But harry told me he acted if he was dying or else the sniper would have known he didn't killed him."  
"He's alive?"Louis voice seemed small not wanting to get his hopes up.  
Niall nodded."He's recovering in the military hospital a few miles from here.  
If I can have your permission I can take you with me to check on him."

Louis was already pulling on his coat and scarf making Niall chuckle.  
Harry had told him on the way to the hospital how eager Louis would get if he really wanted to see someone.  
How he would walk away to grab his things before harry even could say what they would do.

Harry stared at the old picture of Louis.  
If the photo didn't fell out his uniform,  
he wouldn't get shot,If he wouldn't be able to warn Liam,  
Liam wouldn't have gotten his team back to the base.  
the last bullet would be used.  
And the danger could do his job.

But the photo did fall out of his uniform,  
he was able to warn Liam,  
Liam did get the team back to the base.  
All thanks to Louis.

He smiled as he heard the familiar Irish laugh mixed with a ssh from Monica the stern nurse outside his room.  
"Soldier Horan,nice to see you again."  
Harry saluted the lad before sitting straighter.  
Niall smiled stepping aside.

Harry blinked with his eyes as Louis hugged him.  
"Hazza!" Louis cried out feeling the warmness his body missed as .  
"You're safe....You're here...alive."  
Louis can feel the tiredness of spending nights awake to see if Harry would show up on the killed in action list,  
as his body slowly went limp against his boyfriend's chest.

"I owne this to you Niall."Harry whispered as he kissed Louis forehead.  
"Nah Mate it's alright,I wanted to help the hero who saved our asses out there."  
Niall waved before the sound of his footsteps faded away.

Harry looked at the feathery brown haired boy,  
who's lips where kissable ,the black eyelashes that tickled his skin,  
the goofy smile that rested on his face as he pressed his lips against Louis forehead.  
"I love you Louis."he whispered as his eyes closed and his breathing became even.

Harry thought he was dreaming again as he woke up to see the sun shine on his face,his arms around his boyfriend who was drinking coffee ,chatting with Niall about food. "Morning Hazza."Louis kissed his cheek. "Morning haz"Niall mimicked making a kissy face towards Harry who laughed about it as his doctor Liam walked by the room making Louis and Niall burst out laughing.

"Did I miss something?"Harry asked his friend who nodded grabbing a few papers. they had some mini bodies in ridiculous costume's on it.  
"Wait for it."Louis suppressed a laugh as Liam turned around to face them.

Niall was holding up a paper of a fireman body. Half dressed with a six pack.  
Harry giggled in the back of Louis as he found it too funny seeing a big head on a small body.

Liam looked unsure for a second making Niall stand up.  
"Hold on a sec."he mumbled jogging towards Liam.

"I'm soldier Horan from the blue army,thank you for taking care of my mate commander Styles."  
Niall polity saluted Liam. Niall sighed when Liam kept checking his papers.  
He didn't even know why he would be explaining the game to a doctor who never smiled.

So he grabbed the papers and pushed the drawing in Liam's hand who seemed shocked by the bold action.  
"Hold it up like this and wait." Niall ran back to the room seeing Liam still hold the paper as instructed.  
He made a silly face ,seeing Liam trying his hardest not to laugh.  
Niall tried harder ignoring the comment of Louis who coughed 'whipped' under his breath.  
Liam was laughing as he couldn't hold the paper up.

"Gotta make a move." Niall winked at Harry jogging back to the doctor.  
"Your laugh is nice,should do it more."Niall complicated him,seeing him frown immediately. "And what would that do for me?" Liam scoffed.  
"Well."Niall smirked as he leaned closer to Liam's ear. "I would be here more often then,  
who wouldn't want a Irish lad to visit them."

Liam hand covered his ear as he stepped away blushing slightly.  
"M-maybe. I will try it then."  
With those words he left. Niall smiled triumphantly as he sat down in his chair.  
"Every one loves Irish people."  
Louis rolled his eyes at him,  
paying more attention to harry who was writing in bis notebook.  
"There was once a very hot goat who I-."  
Harry stopped louis by putting his hand on Louis mouth.

Another thing Harry told niall,  
Louis loved to make things up as harry was writing getting amused looks from people around them.  
A week later Niall had hugged them both saying he needed to travel back to the area.  
Harry would travel after him the day after since the wall was almost down.  
He hoped Liam would travel with the blue army this time.

Liam was working his late night shift as he saw Niall putting on his blue hat.  
Saluting Commander styles and his lover. "Doctor Payne!"  
The soldier jogged over to where he was checking vitals.

"What do you want Soldier horan." Liam sighed.  
"A good luck kiss won't hurt payno." Niall chuckled adjusting his bag.  
"No." Liam walked away. "Wait!" the Irish lad yelled getting a harsh ssh from the head nurse.  
"wha-the hell are you doing?"Liam groaned as he saw a flash.

He saw Niall hold up a picture of him looking up from the clipboard frowning.  
"It's my good luck charm from now on."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Soldier Horan.We have orders to leave now."  
his best made soldier Devine quickly handed him the emergency stuff as the ran towards the wall.  
He could feel the energey,the will to change the current situation as he steps back on the same ground as he did 4 weeks ago.  
He bent down,touching the dried blood of Harry.

"Aargh." Niall ground falling to the ground. "ha stupid,american."  
a low voice barked. The lad turned his head recognizing the beginning of the gun.  
"Says the pathetic sniper who waited 4 weeks for me. Missed me sweetie?"

The sniper shot again barely missing Niall's arm.  
"You.stupid.making people here believe in american dream.Breaking wall of great hero."  
Niall managed to scoff.  
The sniper bent down,grabbing the picture next to him.  
"What's this?You're lover boy."  
"Give it back!"Niall yelled getting the attention of Josh.  
"Lovely day.kill fag.and american dream."  
The man was about to shoot again as a loud pang filled the air.  
Niall opened his eyes choking on his own spit as he saw blood dripping out of the snipers mouth.  
"Y-you..." his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body stopped moving.

"Mate are you OK?" Josh asked worried as Niall managed crawl towards the dead body. Prying the photo of Liam out of the filthy man hands.  
He wanted to nod he was but something stabbed him in his leg."You lose american fag." the sniper laughed throwing head back until someone shot him again.  
"*kgggg*sniper down,one wounded.Leg injuries,over*kggg*" Harry spoke into his walkie talkie squeezing Josh shoulder.  
Josh saw harry's face was covered with dust, a small scar on his cheek.  
"You knew didn't you?." Harry nodded.  
Niall tied a piece of clothing around the leg wound.  
"Seemed he got on our radio line."Josh showed the other walkie talkie that had been stolen from their base.

"that's why newt couldn't say which commander gave the order." Niall groaned as he managed to stand.  
Josh lifted Niall on his back,followed by harry who held his gun up.  
"I was sure the sniper would stay there.But he blocked the radio signal when I saw Niall standing on the same spot as where I was shot." harry explained as they reached camp.

"Get a helicopter ready for Horan!" Kevin yelled to the blue army.   
Niall felt himself being lowered down on a bran-card.  
Hearing the shooting,the groans and the small cheers to freedom before he slipped away from the reality.


End file.
